1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of a combination of a sugar alcohol and D-tagatose in a variety of diet or reduced calorie beverages and food products. This invention particularly relates to naturally sweetened, zero- and low-calorie beverages and food products sweetened only with a sugar alcohol and D-tagatose, as well as to methods of making the same. The invention also relates to reduced-calorie beverages and food products, sweetened with a sugar alcohol, D-tagatose and at least one nutritive sweetener, which taste similar to naturally sweetened, full-calorie beverages and food products. The invention also relates to methods of making such reduced-calorie beverages and food products.
2. Related Background Art
Zero- or low-calorie beverages and food products are very popular. Such diet products typically contain, singularly or in blends, non-nutritive sweeteners such as aspartame, acesulfame-K, saccharin, sucralose and cyclamate. While consumers do not have to worry about calories with such diet products, some consumers would prefer a naturally sweetened, zero- and low-calorie beverage or food product. However, there are no naturally occurring, intense sweeteners approved for use in the United States. It is, therefore, difficult to formulate good tasting, naturally sweetened diet or reduced-calorie beverages or food products.
Sorbitol and mannitol are examples of naturally occurring, low intensity, low-calorie sweeteners. The simple use of sorbitol or mannitol to make low-calorie sweetened beverages or food products would result in products which have a different quality of sweetness than full-calorie, naturally sweetened products, not to mention certain gastrointestinal issues. Likewise, partial substitution of such a low-intensity natural sweetener would produce reduced-calorie products lacking in certain respects as compared with naturally sweetened, full-calorie counterparts. All of these products may not be sweet enough, may have off-tastes or may have incompatibilities with certain flavors. Hence, there is a need for good quality, naturally sweetened, diet or reduced-calorie beverages and food products.